In a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a user equipment may transmit to another user equipment directly using an enhanced cellular radio access technology. Examples of the cellular radio access technology that can be enhanced for D2D communications include Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Interim Standard 95 (IS-95), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), CDMA2000 (Code Division Multiple Access), Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evaluation (LTE), LTE-Advanced, any other cellular technology or a wireless broadband access technology, such as Wi-Fi technology. In one example, a user equipment may transmit directly to another user equipment in a D2D communication using the LTE radio access technology.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.